Ayame Nishijima
Class Info Level 3 Assassin Rogue and level 4 Samurai Fighter. An Assassin sent from Doma with multiple targets, including Mr. Palazzo. Physical Description Ayame has black hair cut into a short bob. She has brown eyes and Doman features. She wears all back, basically a ninja outfit with a hood. The bottom half of her face is covered by a face mask. Over her breast is grey embroidery of a couple kanji characters. On her back she carries her Doman crafted longbow and quiver of arrows, and a Katana. Her Mission The Genoard Family requested help from Doma, and in response they sent Ayame to aid them. They also sent her with a hit list. This hit list is: Major targets (in descending order of importance): Emperor Roman Gestahl Mr. Palazzo Cid Del Norte Marquez Fiddlefen Pijjipen General Leo Christophe Minor targets are: all Gestahlian officials + Setzer Gabbiani (he's on everyone's hit list) During the events of the campaign, she is able to cross off Emperor Roman Gestahl, Mr. Palazzo, and General Leo Christophe. After the events of the campaign, she is also able to kill Fiddlefen Pijjipen. Backstory (this is very sloppily written I'm just writing the basics I may or may not add anything to this later.) - Ayame was born to a wealthy Doman family, as her father, Hokage Miyamoto, served Emperor Kaien Rijin. - When she was 10, Gestahl invaded Doma and the Emperor was killed. Opon his death, Hokage commit seppuku, leaving behind his wife and daughter. - Later, at the request of the remaining Rijin Clan, Ayame and her mother are adopted into the Dojima Family, who is also hiding the hier, Hien Rijin and his mother. - Following in her father's footsteps she recieves assassin training. Techniaclly, she is retainer to Hien Rijin. - other things happen that I didn't write down - She got married! And had a son. His name is Kaida. - Doma sends her to the Genoard Family. Post-Campaign Her special request to Zodd: In exchange for her service to the Golden Wheel, Ayame wants Doma to be removed from Gestahl's control, and perhaps the Hobgoblins as well, and for Hien Rijin to be allowed to take his place on the throne. She also wants her family (her husband, son, and elderly mother) to be protected. She will take out a life insurance, so that her family will receive a sum of gold if she were to be killed. Lastly, she wants to be allowed to focus on raising her son, but will remain on call for when her skills are needed. Words to Fiddle: before going seperate ways, Ayame pulls Fiddle aside. She tells him that he is one of her targets. But, she will let him go for now, because he helped her regain her youth after the fight with Vlad. She says that she will let him go today, but warns that if they are ever to cross paths again, he won't be walking away alive. Later, perhaps for a Golden Wheel Mission, Ayame is called to be part of a group in charge of tracking down Fiddle. And that is when he dies.